Hopelessly Devoted
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: completeWith Kikyo in the group now mated to Inuyasha. Kagome goes into a ‘depression’ as Kikyo calls it. Everyone starts hating Kagome for stupid little things. In a battle with a demon with jewel shards Kagome meets with Naraku who turns her against Inu
1. I Accept

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Summary: With Kikyo in the group now mated to Inuyasha. Kagome goes into a 'depression' as Kikyo calls it. Everyone starts hating Kagome for stupid little things. In a battle with a demon with jewel shards Kagome meets with Naraku who turns her against Inuyasha and the gang. Plus Sesshomaru!

"Talking out loud"

'Thoughts' (the voices in your head?)

Time switches- and –flash backs-

The Inu-grouped walked down a path with Sango and Miroku in head Kikyo and Inuyasha holding hands in the middle with Shippo beside them licking a lollypop the 'evil' Kagome gave him and Kagome in the back watching Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome who looked tired but really she was bored and angry! With her eyes half closed she looked kind of evil. Inuyasha adding fuel to her fire kissed the mark on Kikyo's shoulder sending a glare to the young miko.

"Mommy-Kikyo I'm tired!" Shippo whined tugging on Kikyo's larger red pants. Kikyo stopped and picked Shippo up holding him close to her. Kikyo's long black hair went over her shoulder as she started walking again getting it in Shippo's lollypop.

Shippo looked at his lollypop and blinked before looking at Kikyo's face "Umm Mommy-Kikyo you hair…" he trailed off and watched her eyes widened. Kikyo dropped Shippo to the ground and shrieked and started yelling for help.

Sango and Miroku ran over to her to see what was wrong ignoring Shippo who was crying on the ground. Kagome ran over to Shippo and looked him over her eyes filled with worry "Are you okay Shippo-chan?" she asked and noticed him holding his clawed hand.

Kagome took it gently in her hands looking it over pressing on his wrist hearing his cry out. The group got the sticky lollypop out of the clay pots hair and looked over the crying Shippo and worried Kagome.

Kikyo got angry "Bitch! What did you do to poor innocent Shippo?" she snapped and stormed over to Kagome who was ignoring her wrapping Shippo's hurt paw. Kikyo grabbed a hand full of Kagome's hair and pulled her back from Shippo and to the hard ground.

Kikyo let go of Kagome's hair and kneed down to Shippo and dared scowled at Shippo for putting the lollypop in her hair. Kagome glared at Kikyo as stood dusting her shorts off. Kagome just had to wear her new shorts today!

Shippo cried even harder when Kikyo slapped his hurt paw and ripped his bandages off.

Kagome's POV:

I sighed and watched poor innocent Shippo beg for forgiven from The Great Kikyo. Puke. I could feel myself wanting to rip her ugly clay off! God I hated her so much!

It's been a mouth since Inuyasha mated with the not-so-innocent miko in front of her with a grin. It was like a night mare!

As we all started walking again I started to get those stupid flashes reminding me of the day.

Flashback-

Kikyo's soul collators (sp?) held Kagome against a tree once again but this time instead of watching Inuyasha and Kikyo kiss she was forced to watch them mate and this time Inuyasha knew she was there!

Inuyasha pounded into the dead woman panting licking the spot between her neck and shoulder getting ready to mark her, his mate for life. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed then Inuyasha marked her. He pulled out of her (his teeth and member) he rolled over and looked at the shocked teary eyed girl.

Then he broke her heart looking her straight in the eye "I hate you Kagome" he whispered before rolling back over and grinning at Kikyo bring her into a heat kissed plunging into his new mate again.

End Flash Back-

Normal POV

Kagome sighed looking at the ground the flashes kept coming. A jolt on energy came through her and she yelled "Jewel Shard!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kikyo who nodded weakly. "You really got to stop giving Kagome these, babe" he said kissing her cheek.

Kagome glared at Kikyo knowing that the bitch couldn't feel the Jewel Shards or purify it. She walked over to the side of the path setting her back pack down and sat by it pulling a book out before pointing to the north and the gang ran to the demon.

Kagome started to read her romance novel. 'I love the sex parts!' Kagome thought happily reading the fine printed book getting a bit aroused. Naraku sat in the tree and watched her. He knew take could sense him since he did well in covering himself.

Kagome closed her book and sighed heavenly "I knew it…" she breathed out smiling then giggling putting her book back.

Naraku watched her pull out something called Pocky. 'Po-ck-y' he tired to sound it out in his head but failed. He jumped out of the tree to another across from her soundlessly.

Naraku watched her open the box with the weird name 'Pokey' he thought amused. Naraku shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. He watched her pull out a stick with a sweat smell coming off it. It smelled like strawberries.

Kagome felt like someone was watching her every move and start to get creped out. She put the beautiful strawberry pocky in her mouth and gave a soft moan in pleasure as the wonderful taste filled her mouth as she sucked on it.

Naraku gulped and moved his hand down and started to rub to bulge that grew watching the small young human 'Damn her!' Naraku growled lowly removing his hand and jumped from the tree glaring at the girl but thanking the makers of the kimono and it being so loss.

Kagome yelped and dropped her pocky hurrying to her feet once seeing him "N-N-N-N" she couldn't even say his name! She watched him walk over to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes "Naraku?" he whispered across her lips in that low sexy voice.

Kagome eyes widened and nodded "I d-don't h-h-have a-an-any jewel s-s-s-shards" she finally said. Naraku smiled and stepped back looking at her. Wearing something shorter then that green lower kimono she wore sometimes and some large shirt (a sweater) with a picture of a black dead rabbit head with two crossed for eyes.

"Inuyasha has mated with Kikyo? No?" Naraku asked returning his glaze on her scared beautiful face. "Uh huh" Kagome answer nodding, jumping when his cold hand oddly warm touched her face rubbing her cheek.

"And what do you feel about this?" he asked moving his hand down to her neck moving her sweater and looked for a mark and then to the other. She didn't smell like she was mated to anyone but he wanted to make sure. "Why?" Kagome asked growing curios in why he would care.

"I just thought that you would be looking for revenge. That's all" He said removing his hand from her. "Revenge?" Kagome questioned looking at him.

"Yes" he said in that low voice again 'cause a shiver to go up Kagome's spine. Kagome thought for a moment before replying "What did you have in mind?" she asked giving his a questioning glare.

"Well I thought that you would take the Shikon No Tama and give it to and help me" he said still with that hot voice. Kagome glares angrily "I knew this would have something to do with the jewel!" she snapped.

"My dear Kagome I'm sorry I forgot to leave a part out…" he waited for her to nod for him to continue "You my dear well become mine and Lord Sesshomaru's mate and with us over the North and South lands" he said his plan and watched her closely.

"Become yours and Sesshomaru's mate?" she repeated, Naraku nodding "How…" she was interrupted by Sesshomaru who seem to come out of thin air "We both mate with you at the same time and mark you at the same time"

Kagome tensed up and looked down at her shoes thinking about it. She felt Naraku's hot breath on her ear "think of it Kagome, ruling beside to strong demons and hurting Inuyasha and Kikyo at the same time" he whispered placing his hands on her waist making her jump.

"What about the others?" Kagome asked in a small voice. "They was mean to you" Naraku whispered "They threw nasty words at you" "Miroku didn't…" Kagome said.

"The monk likes the living more then the dead" Sesshomaru stated with a smirk. Kagome giggled and smiled at him. She looked at Naraku then back to Sesshomaru "Well you treat with respect and love?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and so did Naraku.

Kagome smiled and pushed Naraku away so he was standing by Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed lowly to them "My lords I would love to become your mate"

End of Chapter 1

Preview of Chapter 2: Where's Kagome? And Kikyo's confession

Miroku and Shippo looked everywhere yelling for Kagome. Kikyo was spazing out 'cause Kagome was gone.

There more I'm just to bored


	2. Where's Kagome? And Kikyo's Confession P...

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Summary for the chapter: Kagome goes with Naraku and Sesshomaru to Naraku's castle to claim Kagome as their mate. While back at with Inu-clan Kikyo goes mad with Kagome's disappearance and might have to tell Inuyasha she's a fake.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemons and if you don't like it skip over the lemon part. Some male/male

A/N: Also I'll answer reviews at the end… But Joeys-Babygirl who I hate and know in real life. I'll make this chapter longer then the first one! Sesshomaru as both arms!

Chapter 2: Where's Kagome? And Kikyo's confession Pt: 1

Kikyo paced around almost pulling her hair out. "Damn Kikyo I didn't know you would worry about Kagome so much" Inuyasha said picking at his sharp nails. Kikyo glared at her mate and paced faster back and forth.

She sent Miroku and Shippou to look for her hours ago! And Sango and her fire cat were already back with no luck. 'Damn it damn it! This can't be happening to me!' she thought angrily. All Kagome left was her backpack and Shippo said he didn't sound any demons on it.

Kikyo raised her hand up and played with part of the Shikon no Tama; sighed closing her eyes "Inuyasha I need to tell you something….."

At Naraku's Castle-

Kagome sat on Naraku's beautiful silk bed watching the maids bow and greet her one by one. There was an endless line! Kagome let fake tears fall down her face watching another maid bow to her and walk off. Stupid rules! Who cares if they don't know their soon-to-be lady of the castle!

Naraku chuckled watching Kagome through Kanna's mirror. Sesshomaru sitting cross legged sipping tea as Naraku watched their soon-to-be mate. Sesshomaru sighed and sipped his tea again.

"Naraku I need her now" Sesshomaru said calmly placing his cup down glaring over at Naraku who then waved Kanna out "Go away" he ordered to her. Sesshomaru watched the creepy girl bow to Naraku then to Sesshomaru then left.

Naraku moved over to Sesshomaru hugging the tense lord from behind "Don't worry my dear Sesshomaru we'll have her soon" whispered the dark lord into Sesshomaru's neck then kissed it.

"Get off me Naraku" Sesshomaru said emotionless voice picking his tea cup up, sipping it. Naraku backed off and sat next to him glaring at him "You know I wish you would just love me as much as I love you" Sesshomaru winced as that stupid joking voice of his.

With Kagome

Kagome watched Kagura walk over to the bed glaring "Master Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you my Lady" she spat at her.

Kagome sighed and got off the bed and brushing her skirt down "okay led the way" she said ready to go. Kagura glared "Who said I would show you to those bastards?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the retreating Kagura. Kanna stared at Kagome as she walked unnoticed into the bedroom "Lady Kagome…." That creepy little whisper made Kagome almost jumped out of her skin.

"My lady I'll show you the way" Kanna whispered turning back towards the door walking out. Kagome followed closely behind the dead looking small girl thinking 'Yes yes! Go Kanna! Hate Kagura! Love Kanna!'

Kagome POV

Sure Kanna is creepy but she is so cute! With that beautiful white hair and cute flower in her hair plus I love her kimono! Cutie! She would easily become the cutest girl where I come from.

I giggled and bit my lower lip trying to stop when Kanna stopped and turned around staring at me. "Sorry keep going" I said trying to stop imaging Kanna in a little girl school uniform flirting with my little brother Souta.

Kanna nodded and kept going down the hall then down another hall then stopped sliding a door open. I almost fell over laughing at what I saw….

Normal POV

Kagome grinned covering she month looking at the sight before her: Naraku laying on top of Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru tried to push Naraku off them both growling like two animals. Beside that the fact they're both really a huge freaking Dog and a huge spider.

She bet they were big in the pants. Kagome finally let out a laugh when she saw Sesshomaru bit Naraku's ear. Sesshomaru let go and lifted his head pushing the now limp noodle Naraku off him.

"Hello Kagome dear" Naraku said standing up with Sesshomaru following behind him. "Yes indeed hello Kagome"

Kagome shivered at Sesshomaru sexy deep wonderful voice. Kagome looked where Kanna used at stand "Ah! She's gone!" her eyes widening. "She seems to disappear sometimes" Naraku said smirking at the shocked girl.

"She's so cute! But creepy…" Kagome tipped to the side a bit trailing off at the creepy part. Naraku shook his head at her and nodded "Please come sit down dear"

(A/N: Sorry Naraku ooc… but his funnier this way. And Kagome…)

Kagome nodded headed to the other side of the small low table sitting on the soft pillow folding her legs under her. "Okay tell me more about this mating thing you demon's do" she ordered waving her hand to them as they sat side by side watching her.

"Mating thing us demon's do?" Sesshomaru questioned raising an eyebrow at her. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and then Kagome "I thought all human's knew about the mating of a demon?" he pondered for a moment.

Kagome laughed nervously "Umm you see I'm not from around here" She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed looking down not sure how to explain "I'm from the future" There ya go!

Naraku started laughed and Sesshomaru smirked shaking his head slightly. "We have a dreamer here Sesshomaru!" Naraku said after he finally stopped laughing. Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider "Indeed"

Kagome was furious 'How dare them! And they say they want to be come my mate' Kagome thought angrily and showed it. "I can prove I'm from the future! If only I had my backpack!"

Sesshomaru disappeared and appeared by Kagome pulling her in his lap "Don't get angry…" he sniffed her 'causing her to blush a bright red "She's telling the truth I can smell other things on her that are not from this time"

He sniffed again but closer "You smell really nice" he purred moving her sweat shirt up where it showed her stomach. Moving his left arm up dragging it along her leg moving up to her stomach as slowly as he could.

Kagome looked over to where Naraku was sitting finding him not there! Leaving her and Sesshomaru alone together and he was touching her!

"It's just you and me" Sesshomaru whispered seductively in her ear, pulling her up and making her sit down facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist (cause he made her)

The only thing going through Kagome's head was _Sesshomaru + Kagome + Alone together in a darkish room sex._

Sesshomaru brought his lips to hers kissing her lovingly. Kagome slowly started to kiss back, and being the newbie at kissing pulls back in a daze. Sesshomaru almost smiled looking at her dazed face.

Pulling her back into a light kiss he grabbed her butt cause her to gasp dashing his tongue into the innocent girls mouth. Kagome didn't do anything at first but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back.

As the fought the battle of tongues….

With the Inu-Gang where we left off

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something" Kikyo paused and looked at Inuyasha and made sure he was paying attention saying really fast "I can't sense the shards". Inuyasha hardly caught that but he did "W-w-what did you say?" he twitched in anger.

"That is why you wanted Kagome to stay in this time?" He yelled glaring at her. She nodded weakly gulping watching her mate closely. "You bitch! You've lied to me!"

"Oh you think that's bad! You moaned Kagome's name while WE were having sex!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha flattened his cute doggy ears against his head and growled "That is not as bad when you moaned Naraku's!"

"Not my fault he's a better fuck then you!" Kikyo yelled then covered her mouth fast. Inuyasha felt his demon in side him growl and want out to kill this bitch, but that was against the rules and he would just be killing himself.

Damn demon mating laws. First law is: You can not kill your mate unless you wish to die yourself. The bond between the mates is strong enough to kill both when one is dead.

Damn them all! Inuyasha growled and punched the ground "Damn you Kikyo!"

Where we left off with Kagome and Sesshomaru's Love Fest! (I had to do that 6:20am and had to)

Sesshomaru laid back and rolled them over so she was on bottom holding himself on him arms. He broke the kiss and sat up untangling her legs from his waist and undid his shirt and under shit throwing this to the side showing his perfect upper body.

Kagome stared in awed then sat up kissing his boldly which he happily returned pushing her back onto her back still kissing her.

Kagome moaned into the kiss when Sesshomaru pressed closer to her. Sesshomaru smelt her arouse.

Deepening the kiss Sesshomaru eased his hand under her sweater and shirt feeling something cover her breast. He broke the kiss and lifted both the shirts and looked at the blue lacy clothes she wore over her breast.

Kagome blushed and watched his cut trough the bra and pulled her shirts over her head. "You wear too much clothing" Sesshomaru stated dragging his deadly claw lightly over her rose bud nipples. He cocked his head to the side and lowered his head to her right breast blowing on his nipple.

He smirked as she arched her back a bit. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before lowering himself to her short shorts he looked at them and ripped them off her causing her to yelp.

Yet again! Another piece of clothes under that! His went to tear those off to but Kagome stopped him "I'll do that" she slide her light blue cotton underwear off and threw them with her other clothes.

Sesshomaru shrugged and lowered his beautiful face in between her legs. And what he did next made Kagome moan her little heart out.

**To Be Continued:**

Answers to the reviews:

MidniteTimberWolf: Thank you! Okay and Naraku's hot! Who doesn't like him?

Biolightning: You have a weird namey thingy. How is it depressing?

PinkGrenade: Thank you?

Animeboytoykoi: Why she would listen to Naraku good question.. I'll get back to you on that

Joeys-Babygirl: I know I said I wouldn't but anyways! They don't let you put original stories on Wow.. You could go to AFF. Oh and I hate you. Don't even forget that.

Kimpotter: It's pocky…. It's a Japanese candy that I want and need! BUT can't get it! Because I'm poorer the crap!


	3. Where's Kagome? And Kikyo's Confession P...

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Summary for the chapter: Kagome and Sesshomaru finish their business. Sesshomaru and Kagome get in the bath and the three go see the Inu-gang to steel the Shikon no Tama from Kikyo. And Kikyo gets uncovered for bad things.

Warning: Sexual Contact in here. Threesomes. A bit pedophile

A/N: Same as last time. Don't worry tHePnaYwriTeR the rest of the lemon is in here

Chapter 3: Where's Kagome? And Kikyo's confession Pt: 2

**Last Time:**

Sesshomaru shrugged and lowered his beautiful face in between her legs. And what he did next made Kagome moan her little heart out.

Sesshomaru smirked and licked her jewel again hearing her calm down before continuing sucking on her slightly on her lips dipping a finger into her core.

Kagome bucked her hips and arched her back more. Sesshomaru kissed his way back up Kagome's small body kissing her. Sesshomaru tore his hakamas off and kissed her again whispering sorry over her lips.

Kagome was confused until she felt pain shot through her body when Sesshomaru slammed into her. Kagome opened her mouth to scream in pain but Sesshomaru stopped her, covering his mouth with hers.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face and shaking her head "It hurts" she cried. Sesshomaru rubbed her side trying to ease the pain, once Kagome relaxes told him to continue. Sesshomaru pulled out then eased back in.

Kagome felt pleasure fill her body and closed her eyes until they were half closed. Sesshomaru did this a few more times Kagome getting use to his size.

After a while Sesshomaru and Kagome was rolling around the ground changing positions finding more and more pleasure in each. Soon Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned against a wall slamming into her.

Once the both meet their climaxes Sesshomaru fell back Kagome on top of him panting. "Wow…" Kagome panted out. Sesshomaru grinned this time and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You thought that was good wait until tonight you'll love it" Sesshomaru said seductively. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off him and sat her to the side sitting up "We should take a bath. We'll be seeing Inuyasha before sunset" Sesshomaru stood and kind of towered over Kagome.

Kagome blushed and looked at Sesshomaru manhood "How did _that_ fit in me?" she questioned. Sesshomaru looked down and smirked "You want to see again?" Kagome froze and her whole nude body turned bright red "N-no that's fine!" she squeaked.

She heard him chuckle "Fine" walking past her "Even though it was the best I ever had"

In the baths

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru who had his back to her. Oh he's going to pay! In front of everyone! Kagome splashed Sesshomaru then quickly turned and began washing herself.

Sesshomaru turned and grabbed pulling her to him "Now Kagome quit acting childish" Kagome ignore him and moves out of his arms and looked at him poking his cheek. "Me childish? What was childish when you dragged me naked into the kitchen! Left me there! NAKED!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru covered his pointed ears "No one was in there" he stated. "But what if someone walked in?" she asked poking his cheek again. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm "They was lucky enough to see there lady nude"

Kagome frowned and snatched her hand back "You're unbearable!" she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

After the bath and fully dressed

Kagome was dressed in a black and sliver uchikake, with tabi socks with geta sandals with nagajugan under her kimono.

"Sesshomaru well be taking you to Inuyasha" Naraku stated calmly "I have things to do so I can not come" seeing Kagome nod he disappeared in dark smoke. Kagome coughed "I'll never get use to that"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and summoned his magic cloud thing and floated into the skies Kagome clinging his scared shitless.

With the Inu-gang

Miroku and Shippo finally got back and they were all sitting around a fire while Inuyasha told them the plan to get Kagome back and Kikyo's lies. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha and flipped him off.

Inuyasha stood and looked up into the sky growling "Sesshomaru… with Kagome" he growled out. Miroku stood and looked up too and watched Kagome and Sesshomaru land near them. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it towards them.

Miroku thanked the gods and walked over to Kagome and hugs her tightly "Thank god your back!" he was almost crying! Sesshomaru couldn't believe this the monk was crying and thanking the gods Kagome was safe. "Nice to see you too Miroku" Kagome said weakly trying to breath when Miroku hugged her tighter.

Sesshomaru pulled the monk off Kagome only to be hugged by him shocking everyone "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for letting me see her again"

Kikyo twitched and anger "Okay stop touching each other" she yelled in her annoying voice. Kagome cringed sticking her tongue out a bit 'Evil evil Kikyo' she thought.

(A/N: Sorry if this is weird… I'm having coffee withdraws)

with Naraku

Naraku filled out some papers with Kanna right by him. He glanced at his daughter "Don't you have something to do but watch me?" Naraku asked looking at her fully. Kanna shook her head "No master" Naraku sighed then thought of something.

Back with the others

Sesshomaru sighed and held Kagome back from killing Kikyo right then and there, even though he would love to see the dead woman die again he held himself back. He felt Kagura fly over with and something dropping, he sighs and letting go of Kagome for a minute to catch the falling Kanna.

Kanna fell into his arms unfazed about this, he let her to the ground and held her mirror up to Kagome. Kagome was afraid to look into it but what she saw shocked her!

In the mirror

Kikyo sat on the ground naked poor Shippo in-between her legs crying eating her out. Kikyo grabbed Shippo's head after she made him drink her drink her juices "Shippo you well now call me Mommy-Kikyo, and hate Kagome"

Shippo shook his head at first but after being forced to eat Kikyo out a few more times changed his mind.

Change! Kikyo and Miroku (still in the mirror)

Kikyo pointed an arrow at Miroku glaring at the monk. Miroku gulped and reached for his staff "Don't ever think about it" she spat.

Kikyo walked closer to Miroku still threatening his life with the bow and arrow. She lowered her bow and arrow kicking his staff farther away throwing her weapon down too. She kissed Miroku on the lips that quickly pulled back and spit wiping his mouth. Kikyo growled and tried to kiss him again but he flipped her over and took the arrow she was going to use on him and held it to some veins in her neck.

Kikyo smirked and watched him "If you kill me. You kill Inuyasha then Kagome would hate you forever now wouldn't she?" Kikyo dragged a hand across the chest of the frozen Miroku "Because you love her…" Miroku threw the arrow away.

Miroku turned his head away from her when she tried to kiss him again. "Be my lover and I won't tell her your deep dark love for her" Miroku eyes darkened when he nodded.

end-

Kanna lowered the magic mirror and bowed at Kagome who stood there like a fish. Kikyo's eyes widened as she felt the anger glares of Inuyasha and Sango behind her, laughing nervously she turned and looked at the pissed off Sango and Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled a bit and watched the two beat the shit out of Kikyo, not enough to kill without the risk of killing Inuyasha who Kagome thought needed a good killing. Shippo tugged at Kagome's kimono and looked up at her with tear filled eyes "K-k-k-Kagome can-can I st-stay with y-y-you?"

Kagome picked Shippo up and hugs him "You poor child!" They both broke down into sobs. Miroku and Sesshomaru stood on the side lines watching everything. Kanna had disappeared just a few minutes ago.

"Monk you may join as to Naraku's castle" Sesshomaru offered watching Sango and Inuyasha fight over killing Kikyo or not. Kagome and Shippo were all smiley now and laughing over god knows what.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped and gave Shippo to Miroku and walked over to Kikyo pulling the shard off the dead freak, and grabbed her back pact "Let's go my dearest Sesshomaru and child Shippo and Minky Monkey Miroku"

Miroku hung his head in shame at his nickname "Why do you hate me?" he questioned the laughing girl. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's bag then her Shippo riding on one of his new 'fathers' shoulder and Miroku standing next to him. Plus Kirara who popped up out of nowhere.

They all took off into the skies leaving the three weenies alone to their despair.

A few hours later

Naraku took the wind tunnel away from Miroku's hand but left him it when he was in battle, all he had to do was yell 'wind tunnel' and ta da! Even had a few tricks with the wind, kind of like Kagura but better!

Well Miroku and Naraku fought over a rice ball that just got ate by Shippo in the end, Kagome and Kanna talked. Well Kagome talked Kanna listened.

few minutes later

Kagome stopped talking and sighed smiling at the emotionless girl. Kanna in deep thought finally asked out loud shocking everyone "Could I call you mom Kagome?" everything froze.

"Yes! I have two children and didn't even give birth!" Kagome laughed drunk holding her sake cup up to everyone "Go me!" then downed her sake. Naraku laughed and stood helping Kagome to her feet "Come on dear time to go to bed"

"Oh! Come on Sesshomaru! Sexy time!" Kagome said giggling afterwards at the word sexy. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood following saying a quick good bye to the others.

Kagome laughed when Naraku threw her on the bed towering over her Sesshomaru right behind him. "Kagome" he said in a fatherly tone "You've been a vary naughty girl. You see you've being drinking" he shook a finger at him.

Kagome stared at him giving him the puppy dog look "I'm sorry Naraku" Naraku didn't back down "Now you shall be punished now. Sesshomaru the chains" Naraku said snapping his fingers. Sesshomaru hit Naraku over the head "Just get in bed you moron"

Naraku pouted and crawled into bed them both giving the puppy dog look to Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru is a meanie" Naraku said in a childish voice. "I know! Hitting you like that. His a big fat meanie"

Naraku nodded and clang to Kagome's arm acting like he was going to cry "Kagome!" he whined. Kagome turned to Naraku all worried like "Yes Nara-poo" "I'm in pain" he said wiggling a bit.

"Is it your head?" she said worried sending a death glare to Sesshomaru who just rolled his eyes at the two idiots. Naraku whined shaking his head "No…" points to his pants "It hurts down there. Rub it for it"

Sesshomaru twitched and took Kagome away behind she had the chance to even touch Naraku's pants. "Hey!" Naraku growled grabbing Kagome's arms pulling.

After a while they all were laying on the bed making love to one another.

The next day

Kagome was in so much pain, she twitched when ever someone even talked. Miroku patted Kagome on the back and watched her twitch again. Her neck hurt from the two mate marks! Her whole body was beat up! Cuts everywhere! It was sad.

Shippo walked into the room crying "Mommy! Kanna I took half of my soul again!" Kagome frowned "Miro-chan go help Shippo get his soul back…" Kagome fell over and went to sleep.

The end!

That was fun to write! Okay! Review time!

Joeys-Babygirl: Stupid you whine too much. Okay I was reading over the reviews I gave people and in almost all of them I told the person to go to hell… That's depressing

BabbyLiciousGal: Hear that! Best ever! I rock!

"Miry": What is with the "nice"?

Animeboytoykoi: Okay I won't! Since I don't have a answer! WHOO HOO! Its like a pop quiz and I froze up and like "Oh my fucking god why me?"

tHePnaYwriTeR: Psh Shh

DarkMistakalLady: I know you can't wait… because… I don't know! I update every day… Since I'm homeschooled and have a lot of free time.

Sessys-matelove: Thank you.

TheWildWind: How dare you call my story odd? I love you! –huggles-

Ying-Darkness: Love it… sorry


	4. The Missing Pen

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Summary for chapter: First day of being the lady of two damn parts of Japan sucks! Kagome says so herself when she has to agree to all these damn freaking terms! And the mystery of the missing pen.

Warning: Sexual touching…

A/N: Same as last time… but better baby! Flashing lights!

Chapter 4: The Missing Pen

"Blah" Kagome said to the demon council, balancing her pen on her nose. Sesshomaru flicked her ear "Kagome you can't say blah to the council men" Kagome dropped her pen and whined holding her ear. "Fat-so"

Sesshomaru glared at her and tugged her ear hard making her yelp. "Forgive her council she mentally unstable" He explained. "Loopy head!" she yelled sticks her tongue out at him.

One of the council members sighed "Are we done here?" he yawns and stares at Kagome. 'Old fag!' Kagome thought glaring at the man. "She looks as though she's going to eat me" the old man said almost fainting.

"Drama queen!" Kagome yelled at him. She didn't like this demon, from the minute she walked in here with Sesshomaru he's been a prick! Kagome picked and pen up from the ground and stood walking out on those bastards of demons.

The old man that was picking on Kagome smiled and clapped his hands "Yummy! She's a beauty! I love her!" he chirped giving Sesshomaru two thumbs up.

With Kagome and Shippo

Shippo circled Kagome tying her up with a ribbon "Shippo-chan where is Kanna?" Kagome asked before Shippo put the ribbon around her mouth. "Went with Naraku somewhere"

Kagome nodded and was fully covered in ribbon when Sesshomaru walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at her watch her eyes dart around the room (since they were the only thing showing). Sesshomaru raised his hand and cut Kagome free turning to scold at Shippo but the sneaky little fox skipped out of the room.

Kagome started freaking out patting herself then Sesshomaru before crawling around on the ground looking for something. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said annoyed. Kagome looked up at him tears streaming down her face "I lost my pen…"

"Your what?" He asked taking his shirt off feeling hot. "The thing I was writing with earlier!" Kagome yelled pointing at him "The wonderful this man-kind made to make people happy while they write and it makes a cool clicking sound"

"That annoying thing you put to my ear and clicked hundred times?" questioned the now stripping Lord. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked watching him. "Its hot in here I must cool off"

"Why? You don't swear like human's do" Kagome said still looking for her beloved pen. "And why, if I may ask, do you think that?" Kagome looked at him "You're a dog demon and dog's don't sweat. True fact"

Sesshomaru nodded and took off all of his stuff clothing leaning against a wall watching Kagome. Kagome sighed and crawled over to the vary nude Sesshomaru "Sessy-darling! Help me"

He looked at her and smirked "I can't offer the help you need" again with the insane jokes. Kagome ran a hand down Sesshomaru's chest "Sesshomaru please help me find my pen…" she pouted circling his belly button with her index finger.

With the Inu-poo poo heads

Inuyasha roasted a three fishes and sighed "Hey Sango why didn't you go with Kagome?" he asked looking at the slayer. "Oh I just wanted to stay here with Kikyo and you. You guys are way funnier then that bitch"

Kikyo was still whining about her broken arm, cuts on her 'beautiful' face, and what not.

End of that and on to Miroku and Naraku talking!

Miroku explained the hand textures when you place your hand on a butt and Naraku made Kanna take notes. "So your telling me that females like being touched like that?" he questioned.

Miroku never knew Naraku was so damn naïve! The monk nodded and watched the evil man stand and punch his other hand with a fist "What we must go try this on beautiful Kagome!"

Dumbass Miroku laughed and stood patting Naraku's back "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship" then thought 'until you and I get the crap beaten out of by Kagome then you chase after me with that thing you found on the ground earlier'

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome climbed off of Sesshomaru panting "damn you" she panted "treating me into having sex with you…tsk tsk bad dog" They both pulled their clothes on just before Naraku and Miroku walk in.

Naraku sniffed the air "Someone just had a good fuck" he said teasingly winking at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Naraku moved over to Kagome grabbing her butt with one hand using the line Miroku told him to say "Kagome be a good little whore and fuck me"

The room got deadly silent.

far away in a random village

A girly scream heard followed by big booms

Back with them

Naraku pouted "Miroku told me too!" He said childish pointing to Miroku. Miroku and Naraku went all chibi and started a 'uh huh' na huh' fight.

"Uh huh"

"Na huh"

X1000

Sesshomaru picked the two chibi grown ups apart annoyed "You two stop acting like children!" he growled.

Naraku whined and tried to cling to Kagome but Sesshomaru held him back "I must touch my mate! I could die if I don't!" Miroku tried to get Kagome too "Then die and I'll take your place!" Kagome stood staring at the three men fighting.

Kagome looked down at the ground and saw her pen; she dove to get the pen that was by Naraku's feet. She picked it up holding it up "I found my pen!"

Naraku looked down at her and sat grabbing the pen from her pulling on it "It's called Totoyo and its MY friend!"

Sesshomaru gave up and sat down watching his mates fight over the pen or what Naraku calls it Totoyo.

A/N: Sorry its short but chapter 5 is going to be posted really soon! My ego is going up like 50! No no 51!

Reviews:

FireTiger: mwhahhhahahahahahahaha Thank you!

ScreaminChild: See this review god! I'm not as useless! People love it! And he thought it was a bad idea.. tsk tsk bad god (get it! In the story "tsk tsk bad dog" and now god! If you don't its okay.. I'm having a field day over here over that)

Neko Kagome: I know its just so damn funny. And its works with me since I have a weird sense of humor. Whatever…

tHePnaYwriTeR: Addicting like air? Air is yummy

Kaimei Jaganshi: Of the chapter.. since ya know.. up there is a chapter…. So yeah. Oh and I have a friend who is a pervert… the most perverted person I know! And she knows who she is –points to friend- ITS YOU!

Shadow Kitsune67: I've always (for some reason) thought of him as a hyper I need attention person. I mean you can call him Nara-chan and that screams "I'M A HAPPY BUNNY"

Crutches the magic hippie: She did because 1: I have a sick sense of humor and 2: I needed her to be a blah ( as Kagome have put it)

Miry: You could have said "WOW! Yeppy! You rock!" But no.. its ""nice""

Animeboytoykoi: I'm a year older then you! I'm not normally allowed to drink coffee because my mom says I get 'out of hand' whatever! I need coffee! WITH LOTS OF SUGAR AND CREAM! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –breaths- Okay!


	5. Kagome's Time

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Summary for the chapter: Going to Kagome's time. Sesshomaru and Naraku meet Souta! Kagome's 'owner' and Kagome's two annoying friends who keep hitting on Naraku and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru almost killing them add these all together and you get the 5th chapter! (Ayumi is the nice one!)

Warning: sexual contact. F/M – some M/M

A/N: Reviews shall be answered! And that's all.

Chapter 5: Kagome's Time

Kagome's evil laugh filled the well hut thing. Naraku and Sesshomaru covering their ears glaring daggers into Kagome's back. Just remembering it made Naraku's little friend hard, she tricked two vary powerful lords into coming to meet the momster that crated this evil being!

Flash back-

Kagome walked towards the well slowly untying her kimono, sitting at the edge of the well the two lords' stops in front of the smiling Kagome. Kagome fell backwards into the well and the two lords followed after her.

End flash back- (……. Wow……)

She grabbed one of their hands when they refuse to step out in the daylight. "Come on!" Kagome growled turning pulling her hardest not budging the two.

Souta watched his sister try and get someone out of the well house, he already knew Inuyasha would just waltz out so it wasn't him. Souta ran out of the house in his socks, it was going to kill him if he didn't find out right that minute.

He reached Kagome and looked up at her "Hey Kagome" Kagome looked down at him and smiled "Hey Souta! Is Mama and Gramps home?" "No…"

She sighed and glared into the dark well house "I want you to meet Sesshomaru and Naraku once they stop acting like vampires!" she growled and twitched her left eye tugging on their hands again.

Sesshomaru stepped out towering over her glaring. Souta yelped and fell back shaking in fear, Naraku jumped out and sniffed around before looking at Souta smiling he pounced on the young boy. "A mini male Kagome!" he yelled happily nuzzling against the 14 year old boy.

(A/N: Making him 14)

"Get off him Naraku" Sesshomaru ordered coldly. Naraku pouted and crawled over to Kagome and pawed at her foot "Sesshomaru is being mean again…" Kagome giggled and patted Naraku's head.

Sesshomaru stared down at Souta "Who are you?" Kagome was about to answer for Souta but Souta being the little brave smart ass he is said "I'm Kagome's master" he stood and dusted himself off "You know own her"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him "Really now?" "Yes even though I have to get more help since she mentally unstable" Sesshomaru nodded and patted Souta's head "Souta was it? Tell me more about Kagome"

Kagome stared in disbelief at the two walking towards the house, Naraku stood and dusted himself off hugging Kagome tightly "Sweetie show me more of your world"

Kagome blinked and nodded dumbly leading him into the shrine house. Leading the dark lord to the kitchen, "This Nara-chan is the kitch…" Kagome started but Naraku zoomed past her and chased the now running cat.

"Oh dear god" Kagome sighed and smacked her head shaking it.

Sesshomaru knew he smelt a cat; he glanced around the room looking for the little bugger. Souta had left him in a room called the living room. Giving up on trying to find the feline he sat on the soft thing what was called a couch. At least that's what Souta called it.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smelt that damned cat again!

Buyo had just got away from that crazy hair with the long black hair, now was running into the living room to see a dog sitting on HIS couch! (Buyo's a boy)

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the evil cat getting ready to pounce on him.

AND THE SHOW DOWN BEGAN!

Sesshomaru stood and Buyo glares. A staring match!

With Kagome

Kagome sighed and kneed down to Naraku who went head first into a wall "You are okay Naraku?" she flipped him over and looked at the swirly eyed Naraku "Mommy my head hurts"

Kagome smiled and covered her mouth making her voice seem really deep (Like that one guy's voice in Star Wars Dark whathisface) "Naraku" she paused "I'm am your father"

Naraku went starry eyed "Father!" he clang to Kagome putting his head in-between his boobs "Daddy you have female parts" he said innocently looking up at Kagome "And you look oddly similar to my mate" he paused "I would have never left home if you were this beautiful I would have never left you!"

Kagome blushed and laughed a bit "Umm Naraku you were made by Onigumo… remember the human" Naraku backed away from her "No no! It's not true! I refuse to say its true!" he just broke down and started crying

Kagome patted his back and shook her head a bit "I'm sorry darling"

Outside of the shrine

Souta played with his soccer ball when those three friends of Kagome showed up "Hey Souta! Is Kagome feeling better?" Eri asked the small boy. "Yeah but she has her boyfriends over right now"

Yuka brightened up "Boyfriends?" Eri smirked "That little slut… two men at once" the two gossiped girls giggled and Ayumi blinked "Well could we see her?"

Naraku stormed out of the house smiling and twirling to Souta "Souta-kun!" he giggled and jumped on Souta hugging him "Kagome told me to tell you that Sesshomaru and the kitty got into a fight and now Buyo is dead"

Souta run into the house while Kagome order Sesshomaru to bring the cat back with his sword. Then that was done and Buyo was alive again Souta finally told Kagome her friends was outside.

Outside-

Naraku smiled at the small human girls "Hi" Yuka and Eri blushed and giggles. Ayumi smiled back "Hello are you one of Kagome's boyfriends?" Naraku shook his head and got on his knees bowing his head "I'm a sex slave!" he yelled at the sky a few birds flying out of the a tree.

Kagome threw her shoes at Naraku's head "Shut up! You sicken me!" Naraku ran to Kagome and hugged her "My love!"

Sesshomaru came out of the house without his armor and swords and his fluffy tail and birth tattoos gone with the help of magic. Kagome whispered in Naraku's ear telling him that demons are dead and humans rule so act human.

Sesshomaru was in shock when she told him. Act human? Like two power lords could do that.

Eri and Yuka stared in aw at Naraku and Sesshomaru "Wow Kagome…" Ayumi thought for a moment "Is one of these guys the rude jerk?" Eri hit Ayumi over the head "no she dumped that dirt bag and got these lovely men!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Eri who stared at him with love/lust/and something else jealously. "Your hair what do you use for it?" she asked going to touch Sesshomaru's hair. He grabbed her hand before it touched his beautiful hair. "Touché"

Yuka took in a breath "So how did you all meet?" Kagome smiled and started walking inside "How about we all go inside" trying to change the subject. "Kagome! Answer me!" Yuka whined.

After the weenies left…. Since I'm a lazy

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru who was getting ready to sleep on Kagome's bedroom floor. Naraku who was the good little boy got to sleep with Kagome on her bed unlike the bad boy Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a pillow and laid down crossing his arm under his head staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome who was glaring at him. Sighed he turned over looking away from her falling into a light sleep.

Naraku tip toed into Kagome's room only in a towel jumping by the half asleep girl. He laid on his side looking at Kagome. Moving his hand so is laid on her stomach sliding it upwards cupping one of her breast. Kagome was awake now and staring at Naraku.

Naraku took his hand off and rolled over so he was on top of Kagome, smiling at her he lowered his head into a kiss. Deepening it he took his towel off and started with her PJ's. Finally underdressed Naraku lifted Kagome's hips where she could wrap her legs around his waist.

They continued to make out for about another minute fooling around a bit. Naraku pulled back and softly moved into his small mate. He got in all the way before pulling out then moving back in faster.

Continuing that a few more times before losing control over anything but remember to keep it down, the two rolled around fucking each other. Kagome was the first to hit her climax then Naraku followed after.

Naraku pulled out and fell to the side and cuddled with Kagome who fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru was awake the whole thing and vary hard sat up and frowned "Naraku come here"

Naraku nodded and slipped away from Kagome and moved down to Sesshomaru who atomically brought him into a kiss pinning down on the ground. Naraku's eyes widened and returned the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his clothes off not waiting long before plunging into the man.

One hour later

Naraku was back up with Kagome only to get away from the evil man who made him really sore.

The next morning

Kagome was the last one up out of the whole house well besides Souta but he doesn't count. Kagome took a shower then got dressed into her a skirt and shirt skipping down stairs walking into the dinning room: Naraku rolled in a back moaning in pain, Sesshomaru sipping on tea.

"Good morning Kagome" Sesshomaru said setting his cup down watching her stepping across from him looking at Naraku "What's wrong with him?" Sesshomaru glanced over at the ball of Naraku laying next to him "Nothing…"

Kagome nodded slowly unsure about that "Okay…." She sighed and smiled "So where's my mom?" "In the kitchen tying your grandfather down so he doesn't try and kill us" Sesshomaru explained and picked up a newspaper looking over it frowning at everything he saw on the paper.

Sesshomaru rolled the paper up and whacked Naraku with it causing a yelp to come out of him. Kagome laughed a bit "Okay… no more newspaper for the lord of the western lands"

A/N: That's all… -.- short again….. and late…. Kill me now!

Review time!

Scorpio 1118: There you have your wish! Yeah!

Darkness: Ohhhh I agree with you more then anything in the world…. But I need her to live for at least another two or three chapters then she's dead.

Mikala: Because I made them that way! They need to be retarded! Don't question it

Ladyofnight: Yay! Really? You was all lmao? So was I when writing it! I'm sooo funny

marlegirl91: Okay no more coffee…. –drinks coffee- Wait no more! –drinks more- grrrr

Little Karma: In your WHOLE life? My god… your must be boring if you thought this was THAT funny

Naraku'sgirl2: Mwhahaha! Thank you for review me! OO weeeee

Crutches the magic hippie: Oh my god… you called me random? How dare thy. –huggles- Thank you! –tears of joys- You rock and I suck! And I had no idea that those damn nazis wore tu-tu's but I knew something was wrong with them. They was think (while holding bobo the bear) "First the jews and then the world!" Those racist bastards.

HighTemptaions: You rock… I mean typing a review and being chased my the cops. You're the best and I think.. no wait.. hold on… **that**… one minute… **you**… one moment… **ROCK!**

Neko Kagome: Yes Toyota is a car… BUT the little pens name was Totoyo! As in To-to-yo not To-yo-ta

Joeys-Babygirl: Whoo for you

Animeboytoykoi: You're my favorite reviewer! And I'm older then all my friends! So don't worry! Don't worry my friend…

Sessys-matelove: Kay!


	6. Raping the 'innocent' Monk

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Summary: Back in the feudal. Sesshomaru and Naraku are no where to be found and Kagome needs some kind of male to help her. And Miroku is looking good right now.

Warning: Sexual Contact. M/F: Miroku and Kagome

A/N: Same as all ways… .O-o is going to be the change thingy…if I remember. My mum said that when I lie a sign comes up out of no where and points to me and it says that I'm lying! I thought it was cool!

Chapter 6: "Raping" the 'innocent' Monk

O-o

They were back at Naraku's castle and Kagome was bored out of her mind! She had watched Naraku and Sesshomaru pack and leave to take care of some 'business' but in Kagome's mind they was up to something. Something to drive her own the crazy board.

All she got to do was boss some people around and that was getting boring. She was going to die of boredom! Sighing Kagome laid across the tea table. Shippo and Kanna had left with Kirara to see some stupid flower leaving poor Miroku and her alone.

Kagome was going to go out of her mind! Being aroused when ever a male was around and sense Miroku wouldn't leave her alone she was going to rape the poor innocent monk!

Rolling off the table Kagome landed in Miroku's lap who was reading some kind of book. Kagome tensed up and felt that damned tingly feeling in her stomach jumping out Miroku she ran out of the room faster then lighting it self.

(A/N: -twitches- Sorry for interrupting but this is the only way to get your attention! I have another story idea that won't leave me be. And I was wondering if you all won't get mad if I write two stories? (that I bet is going to give me headaches))

Miroku blinked and sat his book down standing up following Kagome but walking. Kagome was panting against a door acting like a spy. Miroku opened the door and pulled Kagome into his arms so she wouldn't run away "Kagome why do you keep running from me?" he asked.

Damn him! Kagome tried to get away but he held on tighter. Going into over drive she turned around and kissed him on the lips pushing him back so he was pressed up against a wall. "Damn you, you stupid sexy monk"

(-.- Can't blame her…)

Miroku watched wide eyed as Kagome started to kiss him again. Getting use to it he pushed her back into the room that they was in, which so happened to be a bedroom. Stripping each other's clothes out they continued to kiss with only the emotion lust.

Once they were unclothed and touching where ever they could get their grabby little hands on. Kagome broke the kiss panting getting some air into her lungs. Taking a deep breath she rolled them over so she was on top.

Once again making out Miroku sat up Kagome holding on to him loosely, Miroku had his hands on her hips holding her above his hard member bring her down on him slowly. Miroku was sure larger then most humans. Not as big as Sesshomaru and Naraku but big enough to make Kagome moan.

They first went at a slow pace but after a while they were clinging to each other all sweaty.

with Naraku and Sesshomaru

"What do you think they're doing Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked in a whining voice clinging to Sesshomaru. "Having sex…" Sesshomaru stated calmly. "How are you so calm?" Naraku snapped poking Sesshomaru over and over again in the arm.

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku quickly before returning to work. "I'm so calm because Kagome needs to learn how it feels to cheat on her mates" Sesshomaru answered writing something down then moving the paper aside working on something else.

"It might drive her insane…" "Even more" Naraku blinked "What do you mean 'even more'?" Sesshomaru looked at Naraku "I mean hanging around you to much caused some more brain damage"

Naraku looked as if he had been slapped "Why Sesshomaru if I would have known you was so…" he was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing him "Shut up Naraku your giving me a headache"

Naraku nodded and sat cross legged on the chair next to Sesshomaru's. "You think that spell worked?" "I know it did. The lucky monk getting his only taste of our Kagome" Naraku smiled "I bet his happy right now"

Back to Kagome and Miroku

Kagome sighed again and glanced at Miroku who sat there with a deadly look on his face "We're dead…" he said slamming his head on to the table hard. Frowning Kagome nodded and did the same thing "At least you aren't mated to them…"

Miroku let out a sob "I pity you" "As I you"

With Shippo, Kanna and Kirara

"Pretty!" Shippo said claming his hands in joy "Don't you think Kanna?" He looked at the girl who was looking off somewhere else "Yes…" Shippo narrowed his eyes at her and frowned "you're not even looking at it"

Kanna turned and looked at the flower Shippo was looking at "Indeed it is beautiful" Shippo smiled and petted Kirara a bit sitting down pulling the small two tailed cat demon. Kanna sighed and walked off "I'm going somewhere, don't follow or I'll tell Kagome on you"

Shippo nodded and watched her until she disappeared. Kirara mewed and rubbed against Shippo's hand when he stopped petting her "Kirara your so pretty" Shippo giggled and continued petting her moving his hand down petting on her lower back.

Kirara's eyes widened when she felt Shippo pet her a bit further lower. She closed her eyes and mewed in pleasure when the innocent Shippo slipped one of his small fingers in her sex. Seeing that she liked this Shippo moved his finger in and out of the small cat faster.

Kirara's tails twitches falling limp in Shippo's arms. Shippo pulled his fingers out and licked them clean moving around remembering what he saw Daddy-Sess do to mommy pulling his pants down and putting his small member in place slowly pushing into Kirara.

Kirara mewed lowering her self to the ground only her backside staying up since Shippo was holding her up humping her panting a little. Then they both shook in pleasure Shippo dropped to his knees as Kirara cleaned him up then herself.

Shippo pulled his pants up "Are little secret?" Kirara nodded, and laid down by Shippo purring softly.

At the Castle

Miroku was banging his head on the table when Sesshomaru and Naraku came in "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold emotionless normal voice. Miroku jumped and turned to them pale wide eyed heart beating fast "Forgive me!" he started to bow to them fast.

Naraku had to control his laughing and smiling, so he shut his eyes really tight and covered his mouth with his hands. Sesshomaru pushed Naraku behind him and felt Naraku bite the top of his kimono to keep from laughing.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked watching the frozen Miroku. Kagome who was hiding in the hallway come into the room tense "I'm sorry!" she clung to Sesshomaru and cried. "What are you sorry for?" Naraku asked poking Kagome now able to control himself.

"She raped me!" Miroku said vary loudly pointing at Kagome. Kagome turned letting go of Sesshomaru getting ready to hit Miroku "You was willing you bastard!" She yelled beating the shit out of him.

The black and blue grabbed the bottom of Sesshomaru's pants begging for forgiveness "Sorry but she did rape me" "Lies!"

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at each other and Naraku busted up laughing his ass off and Sesshomaru smirked in amusement. "It worked!" Naraku said happily. "Yes indeed it did the magic did"

Kagome and Miroku twitched and straighten themselves and glared at the two demon "Excuse us"

Naraku explained everything still laughing not noticing the glares. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and stood side by side "Get them!"

O-o

A/N: I'm having the case of writes block and I need you to help me cure it! –points at readers smiling- Creepy! Just if you have an idea what I could write about in the next chapter tell me in a review

Reviews:

marlegirl91: Vary different? Nah his not vary different a little maybe…

AMI MIZUNO1: close enough too soon? Maybe?

Sesshy': ummmm what's the ' at the end of that? Anywhoo! HI! How are you? I could care less about you…

Naraku'sgirl2: -points to see if real- Yep! Hehe you again!

Joeys-Babygirl: Uh huh… whatever…

KickAssSesshomaruGirl: I could do that in the next chapter if I knew what to do in the next chapter…

himeno-kagome: I know you like it… I wrote it.. duh… hehe!

the hobo that hunts you for a sandwhich: -gives a sandwich- here… I LOVE YOU! –hugs- Me and you both think Naraku is hot… He is… I refuse to be your chipmunk minion.. but I love the word minion! Its kick ass!

Crutches the magic hippie: Because I like the word huggles do not question my wording. Colorado Orange? Is that even a color? I'm not going to ask… I already did but yeah

ToM-boIe804: Sup chicken… MWHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I know!

TheWildWind: I rock and everyone else sucks! MWHAHAHAHAHA BEWARE OF MY BIG EGO! Like Lego…

Kaimei Jaganshi: Tehe I know! Its soooooooooooo cool!

Animeboytoykoi: BWhahahahahahahahahaha Yes! Coffee! Yummy! IN the TUMMY! We rock! MWHAHAHAHAH AND BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

KagomeIzBuzzie: I want to move to Canada… -.- I can't though… I suck…

Scorpio 1118: Yeah.. writing… as in writers block… -cries-

MidnightTimberWolf: Pg? Huh? I don't understand your… lingo


	7. Attack of Barbie

Disclaimer: I don't own _Inuyasha_

Summary: Kagome brings back the most beautiful think known to man…. Coffee. And she brings a Barbie she got shipped from America and gives it to Kanna who refuses to play with the damned toy so Naraku and Kagome try and make Kanna play with the thing (ROCK ON BARBIE!)

Warning: Bad singing and head flinging

A/N: -sobs- I love Barbie… and this chapter goes out to my most hated friend Karrissa! Whom thought of the idea (only because I love coffee and worship Barbie… and Sebby (who you all don't know)) Kikyo dies in this chapter my friends! The most funniest death ever!

Chapter 7: Attack of Barbie!

* * *

Kagome moaned and arched her back towards Sesshomaru before going back to sucking Naraku's member.

an month later

Kanna's eyes widened when Kagome bring the scary looking 'doll' out of her big yellow bag holding it up for Kanna and everyone to see. "What in the world is that?" Kanna asked slowly her eyes still wide. "Her name is Barbie!"

Kanna winced at her happiness and took the short kimono doll "Barbie?" Kanna said slowly and took the dolls head off and threw it. Kagome blinked and went over and picked it up putting it back on the doll "why did you do that?"

"She was smiling at me…" Kanna said as if Kagome asked the most the stupidest thing in the world. Kagome gave Kanna a weird look and shook her head in disbelief "Don't rip her head off please…"

While Kanna was cutting Barbie's long blond hair Kagome pulled out of instant coffee and candy, smiling and made the coffee and handed Shippo some candy. Naraku sniffed the coffee Kagome was making and looked at Kagome "What is this?"

"It's called coffee!" she said happily. Naraku nodded slowly in understanding.

with the Inu-gang!

Kikyo sighed and looked over at Inuyasha who seemed happy and same with Sango, 'what are they up too?' she thought looking at the two with narrow eyes. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Sango giggled.

Inuyasha stood letting out a breath "I'm going to get some fire wood" Sango jumped up "I'll help you!" they went off to get 'fire wood' leaving Kikyo by herself. Kikyo sat there for a good hour before they came back.

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo and sat down. "Where's the fire wood?" she asked looking at him. Inuyasha blinked "Oh… umm one minute…." He said and pulled out his sword going over to a tree and sliding it down.

But instead of it falling the right way away from them it fell right on Kikyo. Dust spoofed into the air and Inuyasha fell down acting dead. Sango ran over to Inuyasha looking worried "Inuyasha!" she screamed tears rolling down her face.

Inuyasha sat up and blinked "I'm not dead… Why?" Sango blinked as well shrugging "Maybe because Kikyo was already dead?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and grinned jumping on her kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss happily.

"Sango well you become my mate?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear softly. Sango nodded and began to pull Inuyasha's clothes off him smiling kissing him.

back at the castle

Sesshomaru covered his poor innocent ears when Naraku and Kagome started singing again.

_Kagome: Barbie is the coolest_

_Naraku: she'll bit off your head…_

_Kagome: she well not_

_Naraku: she well so!_

_Kagome: Barbie is the coolest_

_Naraku: She's a lesbian…. And well bite off your head_

_Kagome: Shut up Naraku!_

Naraku gave a puppy face with tears in his red eyes "Owwie Kaggy-chan owwie" Kagome hugged him. The room went dark and there was a spot light on him when Kagome pulled away. They were all looking at him when he started his song….

Naraku (in a deep blues kind of voice): _Barbie was my friend… She gave me head once or twice. She's from a different place and doesn't speak Japanese… I raped her butt hole and gained a lot of pleasure. Kanna, my own daughter, called me sick… The coffee got to my head _(rock music plays) _–screams the song- I LOVE BARBIE! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME! –goes quiet and peaceful- Barbie was my friend, lover, and whore… I love you Barbie_

Kagome was crying, Sesshomaru was about to laugh he's head off, and Miroku was already laughing and Kanna popped Barbie's head off again.

Naraku dove for the head tear steaming down his face "Barbie no! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Kagome handed Naraku a cup of coffee and they both drank it fall their eyes wide and filled with hyper ness.

Kagome and Naraku grabbed each other giggling "I love you Kagome" "No I love you Naraku" "I love you more" "No I love you more"

Sesshomaru slapped himself and sighed "I'm leaving…" Naraku and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's feet when he stood "Don't leave us!" they yelled. Sesshomaru twitched and tried to kick them off "Get away you freaks'" they hanged on tighter closing they're eyes.

Miroku was laughing and Shippo was putting the dolls head back on.

far away in the mountains in a cave

"Mi lord it is all most really…" a old hag said in a rusty voice pouring some green stuff in a bowl with bubbling purple goop. "Good witch" the dark 'lord' said "I need Kagome to love me and only me…" the man said breathing heavily "I need her"

The witch frowned "Don't jack off on my chair…" the man glared at her and shook his head "Call up a whore I need to fuck" the witch nodded and bowed waving her hand and a beautiful girl that kind of looked like Kagome walked up to him and climbed onto his lap kissing him.

far away in from that other far away place in a cave

"Prince! Kagome! She's mated to Lord Sesshomaru and evil Lord Naraku!" a wolf demon yelled to his beloved prince. "WHAT? SHE CAN'T BE! SHE MINE!" the prince yelled (wild guess..) "She is my prince"

"Damn… Then we'll go take her from those idiots!" He yelled raising a fist in the air. "My lord… She's at Naraku's castle and we don't know where that is…" the prince fell over "right…"

back at the castle

"Go fish" Kagome said watching Sesshomaru pick up a card. "Have an 8?" he asked looking at the cards. "Go fish"…

Kanna was burning barbie's head while Shippo watched outside. Miroku and Naraku were beating each other over the head for the last cup of coffee.

When BOOM! Kagome dropped the bomb! "I'm pregnant…" everything stopped. "Excuse me?" Naraku said blinking holding a fist over Miroku's head. "I'm pregnant…." She said again bowing her head.

Sesshomaru gave a soft smile and pulled Kagome in his lap nuzzling the side of her neck "I know you're scared since your young and only a teenager but this is the best thing in the world." Kagome nodded at Sesshomaru's sweet words. "yeah!"

"Plus I have sooo many children already!" she said happily! "I mean what's one more?"

Naraku hugged Kagome tightly "Its mine right?" Sesshomaru pulled her away from him "No it's mine" "No!" Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" so on and so forth.

* * *

A/N: Whoo hoo! God damn… there is going to be five or so more chapters then its done and over with!

Reviews: (I didn't get a lot…Oh and by the way I didn't answer your review… I only answer the ones that are on the last chapter. I don't pay attention to the rest)

Mizerableh: pst…. I updated… -poke poke- pst pst I updated! WEEEE I'm so happy!

Crutches the magic hippie: Anything you say? –rubs hands together- I don't know what to ask for… ummm nothing comes to mind! Anywhom! And yes I did watch the new ep. Of Family Guy! I thought it was funny too!

TheWildWind: UH huh I know you agree. 'cause I said it! And I am the master of all

Joeys-Babygirl: thanks for the idea! Did you know.. I was looking over the reviews that I reviewed people… and almost all of them said 'Go to hell' swear it

Naraku'sgirl2: Cheating on you alright! With me! We love each other and you are left in the dust… Kikyo's dust! MWHAHHAHAHAHHAHA


	8. Daddy and Evil doer

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Summary: Finding out who is the father(s) of Kagome's sweet innocent corrupted unborn child. And who lurks in the dark. And Naraku and Miroku get it on?

Warning: Two men getting it on…. Evil laughing. Wrong uses of a tree branch.

A/N: I have a personal editor! And I did have deadlines… I have to get my new story and this chapter done by 2: something am and its 1:24am now… No one needs to know that though.

And I took it no one like with I made Shippo and Kirara do! Blame my editor.

Chapter 8: Daddy(s) and Evil doer

"Sliding glass door…." Kagome whispered glaring at the 'glass' door, which was really rice paper. "What's up with her?" Shippo asked in a whisper to Kanna. "I believe Sesshomaru gave her something to clam her stomach and help the baby and it had her like this…"

Kagome ran her hand down the door behind Sesshomaru opened it and Kagome jumped down "Demon! Run! Demon!" yelling that crawling away into a corner putting a force field around her (thanks to the damned child inside of her who gave her powers).

"Have you found out who the father is?" Kanna asked pouring her and Shippo some tea. "Yes and it is…." Naraku pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and was about to yell it happily before Miroku came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way.

Before you know it they were all fighting. Sesshomaru pulled himself from the fight and brushed himself off "We need some of Kagome's blood…" he sighed and looked over at Kagome who was getting fat "But since she won't let anyone near here but you two…" they was gone before you knew it.

Demon Whatnot – Baby part 1 Page 2000: When a human is carry a demon child the baby will grow fast in the womb and well live as long as the mother. The baby will make the mother powerful. Warning: Please do not mix herbs and get it to her. (What baka Sesshomaru did!)

If the mother to the unborn half demon is in a mix relationship with two demons the child well be born fully demon and you can find out whose child it is if you give a small simple of her blood to a magic scroll and the father's name will show.

Sesshomaru had the scroll but had no blood. Well he had blood! Just not hers! But that's okay! "Stop it…We need to work out a plan to get Kagome's blood" Sesshomaru growled at the two still fighting. They stood up and thought really fast.

"Umm… Since she is now forming a demon-phobia. Since I'm a loving-caring-handsome monk and not a 'yuck demon' as she called you I'll go first!" Miroku chirped taking the scroll from Sesshomaru walking over to Kagome who let him in.

Only to throw him out when he poked his finger to get the blood, he slide next to Sesshomaru and held the scroll up to him whispering in pain "Got it" Sesshomaru took the scroll and looked inside his eyes widened "What the…"

Naraku took the scroll and looked at it his eyes widened, Miroku popped up and looked at it his eyes widening. They all look at Kagome who was rubbing her growing stomach "wow…" Naraku whispered "It's….."

Far away in a mountain (I bet you all hate me now… -evil laugh-)

The dark fellow laughed and pinched the old hags arm coming out of the darkness to see he really is a……… Chicken demon. Short yellow and red hair messy and ugly face with a big nose and fat body to big to walk through the kitchen door.

"Lord Cocomo please just sit down" the hag said almost pleading "Why? I'm having to much fun!" Cocomo said laughing louder putting his hands on his hips. The old hag growled and stabbed him in the heart then started cutting his arms and legs off.

"Having chicken tonight" she said happily.

back to the part where I left out… or to Inuyasha and Sango!

"Sango stop pulling" Inuyasha whined looking down at Sango. "It's your fault you were running through the forest naked" "I was going to you my dear"

"Shut it I'm trying to pull this thing out!" Sango snapped pulling harder on the 'thing'. "Ow ow ow what are you pulling?" Inuyasha yelled down to Sango "Opps sorry!" Sango pulled the stick out of Inuyasha's –beep-.

…. With Koga!

"Okay… We've looked everywhere…" he said sitting down. "Damn even with out the jewels his fast!" a wolf whined laying down looking at his prince. "Get up you lazy bum!" "Koga we've been running for four days straight with no rest or food or anything! We can't remember what its like to pee!"

At the castle…happy?

"Congregations!" The three men yelled to one another all drunk on really strong sake. "Naraku I knew that you could do it man" Miroku said burping. "No no you are the man" Naraku said grinning sheepishly. "No! I'm the man!" Sesshomaru said falling over.

"We're all going to be fathers…" Miroku said in a dreamy voice looking at Naraku. "Yeah… we rock" Sesshomaru said from the floor. Kagome sat in her little corner she had let the force field down a long time ago and was now not on the herb.

She watches Naraku falling on Miroku and hugged him "Dear! I love you!" Miroku laughed "I love you too sweetie!" he kissed Naraku. Kagome watched them make out, her eyes widened when Miroku grabbed Naraku's ass.

Naraku moaned lowering Miroku to the ground sliding his robe off him tracing the out lines of his muscles to his under pants (he has them…they're green or a light purple). Naraku smirked pulling his pants down kissing his length.

Miroku took in a breath feeling Naraku's warm tongue slide down him.

Kagome watched wide eyed hearing Miroku moan and panting as Naraku sucked on his… whoa… damn look at him go.

With Shippo and Kanna

"Hey Kanna…" Shippo started looking over at her "Do you think mommy is okay now?" Kanna looked at him "yeah I believe so" Shippo beamed and watched Kanna play with the no-head Barbie. "Kanna what did you do with the head this time?"

"I threw in the pond…" Kanna turned away from Shippo grinning whispering to her self "Now that damned Barbie head is swimming with the fishes"

Shippo blinked "What was that?" "Nothing Shippo go lay down" "Ai ai captain!" he skipped over to his bed jumping on the fluffy pillow snuggling into the pillow grabbing a cover pulling it over his head.

With the lovers

Kagome covered her eyes having enough watching Naraku suck, bit and pound into Miroku poor innocent body even though Miroku seemed to like it. But what does Miroku know? Nothing that's right!

the Next day

Miroku was sore and couldn't leave bed but Naraku was hopping around like a rabbit. He stopped in front of Kagome hugging her "Hello my love!" he kissed her. He pushed him away "Did you take a bath? And brush your teeth?" he nodded innocently.

She pulled him to her kissing him on the lips. "Sesshomaru wants to see you…" Naraku whispered kissing her one more time before giggling and sliding away going into bunny mode "You're in trouble! Hehe"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before walking down the hall to Sesshomaru newly built office "Come in Kagome" he called out before she even knocked. She opened the door and walked in closing the door after her.

"Kagome… The council wishes you good luck on your birth and sent some gifts" Sesshomaru said poking towards a large pile "Ohh pretty!" she was about to skip over to them but someone wrapped their arms around her waist pulling her back.

She knew it was Sesshomaru because he smelt good… "But I called you in here to see if you were alright" she leaned against him closing her eye as he rubbed her growing stomach. "I'm fine…"

"You feeling alright since I gave you those herbs and they kind of messed you up…" Sesshomaru said in a amused voice. "Ah yes the magic herbs that well help me…May causes side effects" Kagome said in a annoyed voice.

"Sorry I didn't know" "Lies!" Kagome said turning in his arms pulling him down kissing him. "I forgive you… This time" she said pushing him away leaving him stunned.

Kagome skipped over to the gifts and opened the first one "ohh pretty!"

with in Shippo and Kanna's room

Shippo laid peacefully on his pillow when something cold hit his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the Barbie head.

A scream filled the castle "BARBIES BACK!"

few minutes later

Kagome rocked Shippo in her arm shushing him "It's okay Shippo tell me what happen" Shippo eye's were wide with fear in them "B-b-barbie attacked me when I was asleep!" he busted into tears.

Kanna laughing in the back round.

A/N: Kagome likes shinny things! –gives Kagome a tin can-

Review Time:

AMI MIZUNO1: What are you talking about? . ' do you take medication for this problem of yours?

Deadgirl: I know cause I rock huh?

nerdo2020: I know everyone didn't like that… Blame my editor

himeno-kagome: okay………………………. Dot………… dot………dot…

himeno-kagome: Because I hold their lives in my hands!

Crutches the magic hippie: and G. I. Joe rocks more then me! Ken was not gay! (he is) Lies! Is it too early for me to say I love you? Well I don't but anywhom! I want to be 65 and still have kids… that would be weird… But I can say to the younger people "Look at me! I'm still have sex baby!" in a old person voice waving my boobs around. - I'm soo funny and random

TheWildWind: I shall continue MWHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

Joeys-Babygirl: Ha! I finished… past my deadline though…. Took forever to write this cause I kept getting bored….

Scorpio 1118: its 5:42am here I know how you feel

Scorpio 1118: Its okay –crys- I love you man!

Neko Kagome: Your emotions change really fast…

Kaimei Jaganshi: In this story I believe it can… Because I am god in this story! I can make anything happen

Inuinuinuinu: -plays the mission impossible theme song-

Next chapter: Small little chicken are raining from the sky and Kagome is now asking everyone if she's fat… She's huge okay


	9. Beware of Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Summary: Kagome is starting to piss everyone off with her loud mouth. Miroku getting arouse by everything. Chickens falling from the sky? Evil bubbles? Children? No the end of the world?

Warning: Child birth. Lesbians! Threesome between Sessy-chan, Miro-chan, and Nara-chan. Then just Sess/Miro, and Kag/Kagura. (Lesbians have to be in here… a reviewer pointed out that I didn't have lesbians so bam!)

A/N: Have you people ever noticed how I never asked for you to review? I have and I was thinking "Why are they?" But thank you for doing so! Chapter 10 is the end of this story! Lucky this is chapter 9. And I've also notice this story has no point. This chapter is going to be long and the next is just what happens after a while.

Chapter 9: Beware of Kagome

* * *

Kagome sat rubbing lotion on her huge stomach. She is going to give birth in a month or so. At least that is what Sesshomaru said. Naraku is keeping away afraid he'd do something and make the baby pop out. She laughed at this when Sesshomaru told her this.

She hasn't even had the baby and everyone is running around with their heads chopped off! They are starting to piss her off. Kagura keeps popping up out of nowhere; it's starting to get really creepy. Sesshomaru is being cold and emotionless… wait that's normal.

Miroku and Naraku are acting like giggling school girls and that's weird but funny to watch. Vary funny. They are weird psycho weird. (Like my editor)

Kagome sighed and started to rub the lotion on her legs she couldn't reach far 'cause of her big fat belly. I mean she is getting bigger then normal people! She is fatter then hell! Hell is pretty fat too. Ever seen it? Fat!

Kagome looked around in fear that Kagura would pop up and scare her again like she did this morning just remembering it gives her the creeps!

Flash back

Picture this: Kagome sitting there in the gardens looking at all the flowers. Kagura sneaking in the back round like a spy holding a bottle filled with the unknown. Kagura towering over Kagome from behind. Jumps Kagome!

end flash back

In the end Kagura was hit over the head by Kagome and beat up. Poor Kagura.

with Sesshomaru

He sighed off his life and gave up! How long did it take to have a child! God damn! It took forever! Forever! It's only been a few months and Sesshomaru thought he was going insane! He was having conversations with himself.

It went a little like this: _"So tell us Lord Sesshomaru, how much do you like yourself?" "Oh you know John I love myself but my one and only true love is golf" "Oh I see. So tell us! How are you and where do you like pie" "Oh I love pie! And coconuts!" "Oh we all love coconuts!" "Hehe"_

He was going insane! Oh help him god! He has no idea what golf is and no idea who John is. What the hell is a John? And what is golf? No one knows? He knew what pie was, pies good yummy tum tum good.

Thank god for pie. Sesshomaru paced the floor of his office when Naraku and Miroku ran in and hugged Sesshomaru "Sessy-chan!" They yelled happily. "What do you want you bumbling idiots?" Sesshomaru asked pulling them off and dropping them to the floor.

(Can you image Sesshomaru saying bumbling?)

Naraku and Miroku clung to each other and whispered into each other ears making sure the evil lord Sesshomaru didn't hear their plan. They both nodded and stood walking slowly over to Sesshomaru who now had his back turned to them.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned before they reached him taking them both in his arms "Now now let's all just have fun" They whined and tried to get free. "Aw don't you want to have fun with me?" he purred and licked their neck one at a time.

They both shivered and nodded weakly, Sesshomaru let them go and turned Naraku around so he faced away from him and Miroku as he kissed Miroku and worked him out of his monk robe with one hand the other pulling Naraku to him with his hand down the dark lords pants playing with him.

Naraku moaned and felt himself being lowered to the ground and the naked Miroku being pushed in front him as he sat on Sesshomaru's lap "Suck him…" Naraku nodded weakly to Sesshomaru's command and slowly worked his tongue on Miroku's member.

Sesshomaru untied his pants lifting Naraku a bit pulling them down and opening his kimono shirt pulling it off before sliding Naraku down on his erected member. Naraku almost bite Miroku… and he did. "Ow! Be gentle I wish to have more children!" Miroku yelped.

Naraku laughed a bit and kissed where he bite and licked it a little cause a moan from Miroku. Soon Naraku was on his hands and knees, Sesshomaru pounding into him while he and Miroku sucked each other and Miroku playing with both of their balls.

Miroku came first followed by Naraku and last but not least Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled out and leaned back holding himself up with his elbows, Naraku falling to the side Miroku staying where he is.

(A/N: Can you believe that I once asked my friend how three men could have sex? I remember some what, what we said Me: How can three men do it? Her: Easily first…. Me: I don't wanna know!)

with Kagome

"Go away Kagura" Kagome growled warningly. "I was told you stay here until you have the baby!" she said in an army voice (you know deep and loud). "Okay you stay there while I go take a bath" Kagome said weakly standing. "I'll go with you!" "No… stay"

God it was like talking with a dog. But she was a wind witch. So yeah, whatever. Kagome sighed and looked at Kagura "Fine but you stay away your starting to creep me out!" They both walked into the hot springs together.

Kagura helped Kagome take her kimono off folding it then helping Kagome into the hot spring. Kagura striped and stepped in besides Kagome smiling. Kagome stared at Kagura who looked flushed, sitting there with her eyes closed, flushed and smiling. One word: Creepy.

She couldn't help it that Kagura was creepier be on words and whatnot. Damn Kagome's heart was pounding so hard. Kagura was creepy BUT hot! She meant hot hot. Hotter then hot. You get it?

If you don't Kagome well kill you with an axe. A sharp killing machine of doom and no happiness! (God I need a therapist)

Kagome looked Kagura over and was almost panting. What Kagome sees: Kagura with a rag half her body out of the water, washing her breast slowly teasing Kagome. In real life: Kagura washing her stomach then her breast then her neck. Kagome sighed and started to wash her large stomach.

with Sesshomaru and the giggling school girls (I kept confusing Kagura and Kagome's names! So to the others!)

Miroku giggled as Naraku kisses his neck and played with his happy parts. As Sesshomaru stripped himself in front of Miroku who took on an innocent look. Sesshomaru smirked and kneed down to Miroku pushing him down on the ground.

Naraku was gone to check up on Kagome.

Miroku took and in sharp breath when he felt Sesshomaru's arouse. "Sesshomaru" Miroku whispered Sesshomaru hmmed too busy with Miroku's neck "Umm never mind" He wasn't going to say anything he just felt like saying his name. It kind of rolls off the tongue, Sess-ho-maru, Miroku let out a giggle when Sesshomaru started to suck on his neck.

Sesshomaru smirked lifting his head after a while leaving a nice big dark spot, Miroku's hands traveled all over Sesshomaru body and stopped when he got to his shoulder and pulled him down for a heated kiss which Sesshomaru returned.

Sesshomaru got ready to enter Miroku and Miroku braced himself, Sesshomaru slammed into Miroku getting it over with and Miroku let out a shaky breath with pain filled in it "Couldn't you go slow?" "No"

Miroku nodded slowly telling Sesshomaru to continue with what he was doing. Sesshomaru pulled out and pushed back in and Miroku let out a moan as their bodies rubbed together. They continued doing their dance of love making, Miroku's body covered in sweat and Sesshomaru panting going faster and faster, slamming into Miroku's body, jacking him off and the other hand making sure Miroku stayed in place as he continued.

Miroku came first spreading his seed all over his and Sesshomaru's stomachs some getting in Sesshomaru's hair since it was so long and shiny, it was going to get messy one way or the other. Sesshomaru came soon after, trying not to fall on top of Miroku but fail and fell on the monk.

Sesshomaru pulled out and rolled to the side closing his eyes breathing normally now. Miroku was still panting and had this dreamy look in his eyes "Wow… Naraku was right you are a god!" Sesshomaru smirked and looked over at him raising an eye brow "Oh really?"

Miroku nodded them stopped and froze shaking his head "Stay away Sesshomaru!" Miroku tried to get away he really did, but was held back by Sesshomaru who was kissing him, trying to shut the monk up.

"I" kiss "hate" kiss "you" kiss "Oh god Sesshomaru" moan.

At the baths

"Kaggy-chan!" Naraku chirped skipping into the hot springs walking in on Kagura washing Kagome's hair. "Hello Nara-chan! How are you?" Kagome asked smiling. Naraku stripped down and waved Kagura away, he jumped in the tub keeping a good five feet in between them. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes at him, as he rambled on about staying in the water for to long could fry the babies brain.

Highly doubtable, Naraku washed himself sitting on the edge of the hot spring looking like a big fluffy soap ball. Which was funny, all you could see was his face everything else was covers in soap. Kagome laughed as Naraku's face was engulfed by the soap bubbles, he was not in the water now trying to save himself from being killed by the bubbles.

He also saved Kagome bring her out of the water afraid the bubbles would attack again.

later on the night

Naraku was now by Kagome touching her stomach waiting for the baby to kick again. This is going to take a while. Naraku gave up getting bored and sit at Kagome side watching her knit, Shippo sat in front of Kagome and touched her stomach and felt it kick. "It moved" Naraku's hand shot out and felt the stomach "No its not!"

Shippo laughed "It just doesn't like you!" Naraku pouts and cuddled into Kagome's arm "I'm half of its father" he said whining. Kagome rolled her eyes and Shippo talked to the baby telling it how much Naraku would hate it and try to bite off his head. Naraku got up and chased Shippo around the room "Get back here and tell it not to fear me!"

a month later in a room

Kagome screamed and pushed harder like the doctor said killing Sesshomaru's hand, it look as though he was in tears. Of pain not joy. Oh the pain in his right hand! When the baby was out all the way Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand, he sighed heavenly since the pain was over, Kagome did the same and waited until the baby was cleaned off the hold it.

Sesshomaru got to hold it first and he gave a small smile, "What is it?" Kagome asked weakly "A baby boy, and my new heir" Sesshomaru said happily giving the baby to Kagome, Kagome smiled and nodded to a maid to let Miroku and Naraku in. The maid bowed and opened the door letting the two other fathers in as well. Naraku ran over to Kagome and looked at the child, the baby opened his eyes: red was the color of his eyes "Has my eyes!" "What are you going to name him?" Sesshomaru asked after ignoring Naraku. "How about Miroku jr.!" They all glared at Miroku, he let out a laugh "Or not"

"Tomo" Kagome said looking at the baby smiling "Tomo? Sounds fishy" Miroku said in a sneaky like voice. "Tomo is fine" Sesshomaru said glaring at Miroku. Miroku laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why am I the bad guy today?"

a mouth later

Kagome was back to her normal size, Tomo was a fire demon. Sesshomaru said he had a fire demon for an uncle and that's how Tomo got the powers. Tomo was full demon and took on most of Sesshomaru's looks but had Naraku's eyes and Miroku's nose. Everything else screamed Sesshomaru!

Kagome let the father's take Tomo today to show him around the grounds and whatnot. He was only a month old and everyone was acting like he was going to become a lord already! Gee. He didn't even understand any of it! He was a baby for crying out loud! Geez, demon's are stupid. Sesshomaru was the only one acting normal, cold but having a soft spot for Kagome and the baby, everyone else could drop dead.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window as Kagura brushed her hair. She was being nice and Kagome was confused by her actions, when ever Kagome would say that she was going to take a bath Kagura was the first one up to take one with her. Kagome was starting to think that Kagura only wanted to see her naked. Kagome sighed and turned around to look at Kagura "Tell me, have you ever been kissed?" Kagura blushed and shook her head no.

"And I've never been kissed by a girl" Kagome said thinking a bit before taking hold of Kagura and pushing her lips against the wind demons. Kagura's eyes went wide before closing feeling Kagome's tongue sliding into her mouth playing with her tongue a little her hands sliding down Kagura's body earning a moan from Kagura.

Kagome broke the kiss moving her head down letting a trail of kisses down her neck, sliding her kimono off as she went lower. Kagura forced to lie on her back as Kagome toyed with her body.

end of lesbian moment 1 hour later (Its weird writing this so I'm not going to do it)

Kagome put her kimono back on smiling standing "I'm taking a bath" she walked out leaving the naked panting Kagura. Kagura nodded slowly and put her kimono back on catching her breath again, then followed Kagome to the hot springs.

with Sesshomaru and the boys

Tomo laid on the grass watching his fathers glare all stand around him. "His becoming a monk!" "No a Lord" "A assassin" Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at Naraku "What?" they asked.

"MY SON is becoming an assassin" Naraku said. Then they was all fighting once again. Shippo sitting by Tomo, playing with a top giving Tomo rules on how not to get in trouble and hit.

* * *

A/N: Done! I thought it would be longer but this is how long my brain would allow it to go.

Review:

Koorime13: People who don't like them? But who doesn't?

Maki-Chan: - yeah she is isn't she? And Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Naraku is the father

GeMaNgEl007: Who doesn't? But the haters who are planning on kill all of us lovers

Shinkei: What are you talking about? I don't think I'm writing a sequel, and if I do I'll tell you all

Shinkei: Yes Naraku is kind of evil…

Mizerableh: I already have a stalker - te he sorry that job is token

Naraku'sgirl2: hehe because I can please him and you can't so hahaha

Inuinuinuinu: It shall be done!

Animeboytoykoi: You've been –plays sad music- _depressed? _–says in a French assent- - Sorry I keep changing how I talk when I do talk and now I'm doing it well I type… I need a life

Crutches the magic hippie: UH huh… I don't know what SOAD is but I'll look it up and whatnot… not now because I'm too busy typing this… and this…and this…and –slaps hand- OKAY! I didn't really slap my hand that would hurt and I like my hands they are nice when they are not trying to choke me. I would stare at you too… I bet you are a freak that was dancing around like a monkey. I never get to go to the mall reasons: 1 I'm poor 2 When we do my mom and I go straight to the book store where we could look around forever and want every book there. I go to the manga first then look at the other books, I have a big pile of books by my bed (I think ten or more) that I'm planning on reading. Because I don't have a life and I read to much and get on the computer to much and hate the sun.

AMI MIZUNO1: Yeah I know…. I watched Kizuna and it was all naughty (just how I like it) Kizuna is a anime if you didn't know.

Kaimei Jaganshi: UH huh I bet you did….

KagomeOf2005: Okay….I this is kind of the last chapter… so yeah… I kind of can't really continue, but I am writing what happened after this when the baby grows up.

shadows-insanity: It doesn't feel weird writing guy on guy or guy on girl but it weirds me out to write girl on girl since I'm a girl and it creeps me out. I have nothing against les's I know a lesbian and I know like ten million bisexuals

Joeys-Babygirl: she has said sorry! But in bigger words…

Scorpio 1118: I know you're female….. Out a pile of books I have there is two men there wrote them, but what I'm saying is the mostly girls write. Yeah.

Neko Kagome: It shall be done –bows-


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

A/N: It is the end! What happens after everything! If you want me to answer questions just leave your email/tell me in a review and I'll do it. I'm dense and I do not know a lot of things. Te he I went past 100 on reviews and I am so happy! Okay Tomo's power is: Transporting through fire and everything is kind of fire he is a fire demon.

Warning: Everyone is having sex…. EVERYONE! I'm trying lesbian again…-shivers- I've tried can't, going to try again.

Chapter 10: The End

* * *

150 years after

Everyone's Age:

Sesshomaru: Unknown: Stopped aging at 23 – Naraku: Unknown: Looks 20 – Kagome: stopped aging at 20 – Miroku: Did the whole mating thing stopped aging at his age now 19 – Kagura same - Kanna looking about 16 – Shippo: 17 look it anyway – Tomo: 16 same as Shippo

(Now that I have that out of the way!)

Tomo showed up in flames clinging to Kagome "Mommy daddy is trying to kill me again!" Kagome patted Tomo's head and watched Naraku show up in his little dark smoke thing "Give it back!" he pointed at Tomo with his sword waving it. "Stop waving that thing around! Your going to point someone's eye out!" Kagome ordered "Now sit and lets talk this other like adults" they all sat in a circle Naraku glaring at Tomo, Tomo still kind of clinging to Kagome.

"What do you think Tomo took from you this time?" Kagome asked remember it was Naraku's stuffed toy Tomo stole last time. "My soul!" "Your soul?" Kagome uh huhed afterward and shook her head standing up with the still clinging Tomo who was glaring at Naraku now. Naraku stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off.

Kagome and Tomo walked out of the room, well Tomo walked Kagome was dragged out by him since Naraku was now stripping himself of his clothing moaning Kagome's name. "Free me! Let me go to him!" Kagome whined trying to get free from her evil son who kept pulling her farther away from him.

Kagome plopped down in the room she liked to call the Tea Room, and it was really called that but when she said it, it sounded so much better. "I wonder where Kanna and Shippo are" Tomo wonder out of the blue looking around the Tea Room as if it was going to tell them the answer to the missing teenagers.

With the wonderful ones! (Shippo and Kanna)

Shippo stood over Kanna stripping himself of his silky kimono and lowered himself down to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Bringing her into a heated kissing playing with her tongue with his, his hands cupping her still clothed breast, Kanna let out a gasp pushing herself into Shippo only to be brought back down.

Shippo kissed down Kanna's neck slowly working his hands into her white kimono. Kanna leaned her head to the side letting Shippo get more at her neck; she licked her now dry lips that seemed dry right then. Shippo untied her kimono letting it fall off her body leaning back looking down at Kanna's formed breast down to her womanhood that was neatly shaved.

Shippo moved his head down to her breast putting one of her nipples in his hot mouth sucking on it a bit getting it nice and hard before going to the other one. Kanna let a small moan out of her mouth, arching her back towards him. Shippo lifted his head and slide his hands down her body then back up causing a shiver from Kanna.

Shippo took her lips into a heated lustful kiss, feeling her return with the same passion as him. Shippo moved a hand down grabbing his erection leaning up a bit putting his tip at her entering. He slowly put himself slide into her tight womanhood letting out a moan getting half way in before pulling back out not wanting to push Kanna into a lot pain.

Kanna had over plans though, Shippo was her first and she wanted to enjoy it just as much as him. She wrapped her legs around Shippo wrist tightening her hold before making him go all the way in her almost causing her to scream out in pain, he tried to move out but Kanna wouldn't allow that. He leaned down and licked up her tears that she didn't know was there.

Kanna relaxed a bit loosing her hold on Shippo's waist letting him pull back to the tip before slamming back in half gently half hard. Shippo kissed her lips again sliding his tongue in her sweet mouth. They fought each other with their tongues Shippo speeding up almost pounding into the small girl. Kanna moaned and broke the kiss looking down at what he was doing with his member then threw her head back when he hit her g-spot.

Shippo now pounding into her still keeping a great rhythm on it, Kanna shook a little moaning louder Shippo covering his mouth on hers to quiet her. Soon they was panting Kanna climaxed with Shippo following after falling a top on her still sliding in and out of her a bit slowing down before coming to a stop. Pulling out of her and rolling to a side with his eyes closed, he felt Kanna's eyes on his sweaty face. He opened his eyes and looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled seeing her asleep.

He sat up and looked around a bit he didn't see what room they went to, it was just a old room. He thought maybe a art room since there was paintings on the wall and mashed leaves and clay. (The leaves are made into green paint)

Kanna still asleep he covered her with his kimono top pulling on his pants walking out of the room to the hot springs so he could get washed up so Naraku wouldn't kill him for touching Kanna. He had become real fatherly with her. It was starting to scary him. Once he got to the hot springs he slipped off his pants and slide slowly into the hot water letting out a soft moan in pleasure (not sexual pleasure).

Tomo watched Shippo close his eyes and give a light moan not even noticing the red eyed white haired boy. _How dare him? Not notice the wonderful one? _Thought the stupid, thinks to highly of himself Tomo. Tomo moved to Shippo not making any sounds moving like a snake. (Creepy little freak he is). He heard another moan from Shippo this time a more pleasurable one, Tomo didn't see one of Shippo's hands which meant…

His heart beat picked up, his face heating up feeling his breath quicken. _Why do I find him jacking off hot? _Tomo thought purring a bit getting to the moaning Shippo. Tomo moved his hand and grabbed Shippo's hand making him stop and a gasp from the boy making his eyes open and look at Tomo. Shippo smirked and felt Tomo move his own hand up and down.

Shippo took his hand away and let the fire demon jack him off; he let out a soft moan pant a blush rising on to the fox demon's face. Tomo moved up still rubbing his fake brother's member bring his lips on Shippo's into a light kiss that Shippo heated up slipping his tongue into Tomo's mouth, putting one hand on the side of his head the other on his waist pulling him into his lap.

Shippo broke the kiss and felt Tomo's hand slowly stop rubbing his still hard manhood and wrap both of his arms around Shippo's neck. Shippo kissed his way down his new-found lovers neck sucking and licking him to his bare hairless chest then back up to his lips bring him back in the heated kiss.

Both of their penises (I got to use that word!) hard and aching to be touched, Shippo put both hands on his 'brothers' waist pulling him up and sliding him back down slowly on his manhood letting himself slide all the way in and just let Tomo get use to him being in him ( confusing…). Tomo took a deep breath before relaxing against the older man kissing him on the lip whispering "continue".

Shippo nodded and lifted Tomo on him moaning at his tightness. Shippo flipped them over with one hand still on his waist the other slowing making its way down to Tomo's hardness. Shippo smirked hearing a gasp from Tomo when he grabbed him, Tomo's rolled his eyes back closing as Shippo rubbed him up and down slowly pulling in and out of him.

They started to sweat due the heat of their bodies and hot spring, Shippo created waved that rocked with his body as he continue to slide in and out of him, his hand moving up and down picking up speed. Tomo was gasping for air Shippo leaving his hardness alone and focused on moving faster in and out of the smaller boy.

Tomo moaned wrapping his arms and legs around Shippo clinging to him, their wet bodies rubbing against each other both of them panting and moan in pleasure. Tomo climaxed first (the rubbing of the bodies), Shippo following after him.

Shippo pulled back slipping out of the limp panting Tomo and kissed him once on the lips, then helping him washing the cum and blood off his body (his first time too lucky Shippo).

with Kagome and Kagura

Kagome lead Kagura in to an empty room smiling licking her lips as she looked up and down Kagura's body, her heart picking up speed. They undressed each other and laid the kimono's down on the ground laying Kagura down with Kagome sitting on top of her smiling sweetly down it turned into a lustful smile.

Kagome pinned Kagura's hands above her head kissing her heatedly on the mouth then lowering her mouth across Kagura's breast stopping to suck on her nipple toying with the other one with her free hand. Kagura moaned arching her back at Kagome, feeling an ache between her legs. Kagome smiled and lifted her head from Kagura's breast then slides her hands down her arms making her way down to aching womanhood.

Kagura whined and gasp a little panting from the heat of her body. She nearly went through the roof when she felt Kagome gave her a small lick tasting her, she liked the sweet taste of the demon. Kagome gave another lick then sucking on her lips a bit moving her hand sliding two fingers in Kagura's wet passage.

Kagura arched her back more pushing herself closer to Kagome face making her taking more of her in her small wet mouth. Kagome pumped her finger in and out of Kagura fast flicking her tongue across Kagura's jewel making her shudder.

(A/N: I'm starting to get confused with the name again…. BUT there shall be a freaking lesbian part! Even if I kill myself! Okay I won't go off and kill myself because I can't write lesbian sex. Maybe throw SOMEONE else off a tower)

Kagura eyes rolled back into her head bucking her hips against Kagome's, she could feel Kagome smirk that evil smirk that she had picked up from Naraku. Kagura moaned loudly climaxing in Kagome's face that gladly licked up all the juices she let out. She licked her fingers clean, sliding up on Kagura body to where both of their womanhoods touched.

Kagura shook in pleasure still in the aftershock of her climax and she wasn't going to have enough time to recover feeling Kagome begin to rock her hips against her rubbing their pussy's together softly and slow. Kagome generally fastened the pace she was going having Kagura panting within minutes.

Kagome pressed her breast against letting them move together with her movements. Kagura was the first to hit her climax with Kagome following after her their juices mixing.

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the lesbian moment… but it happened damnit! )

A few days later

Kagome was stripped of her clothing the three evil men towering over her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have poured the water on you!" she said covering her head. Naraku dove in first pinning Kagome to the ground, sitting right above her stomach smiling coldly down at her.

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. They all some how had gotten naked and now as going to teach her a lesson. Which meant no sleep for her tonight, they all were going to take a turn at her, make her do things. And she loved every minute of it of course they can't know that or they wouldn't do it anymore.

Naraku gave her a heated kiss which she slowly returned soon with the same heat and passion. Sesshomaru moved in-between Kagome's legs grabbing his erection and sliding the tip in slowly then slamming into her getting a gasp from her, Naraku then shoving his member in her mouth. Kagome's hand moving around before she catch-a-hold of Miroku's hard member rubbing it while sucking on Naraku and Sesshomaru fucking her brains out.

Miroku humped Kagome's hand as she tightened her hold a bit but no to much to hurt him. Naraku face-fucking her, and Sesshomaru being ol' Sesshomaru. They had Kagome on her fourth climax when it was Miroku to brake down first shooting his sperm out on Kagome's sweet innocent face and some on Naraku. Naraku was second to come, it over filled her mouth but her drinking it up.

Sesshomaru filled her womanhood and pulled out taking Naraku's place above Kagome, Miroku moving to Sesshomaru's spot and Naraku to Miroku's then they started all over.

hours later

Kagome pointed at Naraku laughing at him, he was dressed in her tight kimono his face painted up like a geisha with one of Kagura's fans in his hand. They was all watching Naraku (the whole sha-bang) each having a smile on his or her face. But Sesshomaru who is a party popper.

And They all happily ever after…. Reader: But… Me: I SAID HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Even Kirara who had ran off with another kitty-kitty.

* * *

A/N: hehehe I'm done… My love goes out to all the lesbian's and bisexuals out there! Having to do sooooo work!

Reviews: (Remember I well not I repeat well not have a sequel for this)

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: I have done as I was told…

elemental neko: ummm…. Okay you're a freak

Hao's Shaman Princess: HEAR THAT KARRISSA! BETTER! Anywhom, how have you been my friend? My elbow itches… and I mustn't itch it… I want to though.. REALLY BAD.. breath… OKAY! Karrissa keeps telling everyone about my fic's and yeah… . umm that's all..

Shinkei ( all 4 ): I live in a small town in Michigan call Homerville not really just take the ville off and that's it. I did the whole sex thing I hope your happy…

tiffany is sesshomarus girl: Thank you? –blinks- I think –gives big watery eyes look- I get confused easily.

zeddy200: Zeddy… as in teddy… Can I call you Zeb even though it's a d and not a b?

Scorpio 1118: I tried and did the lesbian part MWHAHHAHAHASKJHAHKDbxk.safksdjfhlch signs of my happiness…

Quintons-babygirl: -Looks at the date and moves away hiding in the bunny cage-

Kagomente: o-o ummm what do I say? –paces- OH I GOT IT! Ay ay caption seapants!

Kaimei Jaganshi: Someone needs to go to the nut house. Coco need a straight jacket? I don't remember anything about baby kicking you freak

Punkgoddess: I was reading your review out loud and my mum hit me since I did a funny voice with the 'funny' part.

Maki-Chan: I don't know how you found Kagome having a child cute but whatever flouts your boat. Your friend is dreaming when she thinks that Sessy-poo is hers. Pish-posh on her. And would you want the other two in there while you was having a baby? They would've made fun of you! And Kagome… is a pimp.


End file.
